Changed for the worst
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: (Felicia AU) Set after the before and after the Hoshido and Nohr war. What if Felicia accepted Leo's advice to become a soldier? Would she still be a laughing stock, or perhaps change for the worst. Find out on their adventure to fight the Remnants who serve Garon.


"Get up…" A pink hair growled. She glared down at the blue haired woman, covered in bruises and cuts. Every around them watched in surprise of what they witnessed. The two fought for a while, but the pink hair had the upperhand due to her skills with a knife. A couple of seconds passed and no response was heard from the blue head. The woman sighed and puts her sword away. She walks off leaving the blue hair to get up with her spear.

"You bastard…..GET BACK HERE!" The blue hair shouted and picked up her lance. She prepared to charge but was held back by a couple of Nohrian soldiers. "GET OFF ME! I WANT TO KILL HER!"

As the pink hair left, two watched her in surprise. "I'm surprised…...to think that someone so clumsy….to be a bit intimidating…" The eyepatch man said.

"Yes, to think….the clumsy yet cute maid...turned into a beautiful but cold general." The brown hair said.

Behind the crowd stood the prince of Nohr. He watched as he witnessed everything. "Felicia…."

….

In one of Nohr's barrics, Felicia was discussing some plans for battle with one of her topops.

"Prepare the troops. This will be the final onslaught." Felicia said to one of her lieutenants.

"At once." The soldier left, leaving Felicia alone. She suddenly had the feeling that she wasn't left alone however and was on guard. Someone was hiding behind the barrels, it was almost as if Felicia could feel it. "YOU! Whoever is hiding behind their, show yourself!" She demanded.

The said person sighed and came out from hiding, revealing himself to be a white hair wearing a Nohrian nobel uniform. "Felicia.." He said.

"Lord Corrin." Felicia said, annoyed. "What do you want?"

Corrin sighed. "Your hunting the remnants of King Garon aren't you?"

The former Maid looked at him before nodding. "Yes, what's your point?"

The prince paused for a moment before responding. "I know what you are planning to do….so please don't.."

A glare struck at Corrin as Felicia scoffed. "You can't stop me Corrin….the people of Nohr and Hoshido demand their death, and I shall fulfill it."

"I can't believe this Felicia. Your steeping to their level! Yes I know what they did is unforgivable! But, killing them is not the answer. We should seize them instead of using lethal force. At least let them live for what they have done!" Corrin exclaimed.

"AND FORGET ALL THE THINGS THEY DONE CORRIN!?" The general scolded

"That's not-"

"I'm sorry Corrin, but this isn't something that can just toss aside."

Corrin's eyes widened. To think that someone like Felicia would say something like that. He wondered how she got this way. "This is exactly the problem Felicia! You've changed! You're becoming more violent and aggressive! This isn't like you!"

Felicia couldn't deny his word. It was true that she had changed. She was originally fragile, klutzy and soft. Working as a Maid was hard everyday.

"I know, I am well aware Corrin." Felicia said. "But eventually things change Corrin. Even some of us." She prepared to leave, until Corrin grabbed her arm.

"Felicia...it's not too late! You can do this." Corrin pleaded. Felicia pulled away from his grasp and glared at him.

"Your soft Corrin….too soft. One of these days, the enemy. Will. Kill you!" Felicia scolded.

Corrin paused and watched Felicia walk off. He was also disturbed by her change of personality as well as shocked.

…..

Felicia was in the war room with Leo as the two were strategizing the final onslaught. Leo, proud of himself, looked at Felicia who was so concentrated on the map. She suddenly looked up at Leo. "Should we devise a ambush? It should prevent less casualties during the battle."

Leo smiled. "Definitely. Though we should send in a scout to find out how many. Who knows how many there are."

Leo marked some things on the map as the two were wrapping things up. As he cleaned up the table, he began to think about how he got Felicia to become part of the _Nohr army._

 _Flashback 6 years ago_

 _Somewhere in Valla, Felicia was polishing one of the tea sets. "_ _There we go! Polished and shiny!" Felicia said proudly. "Now to calmly and carefully carry them over there…"_

 _Just as she was about to grab it. A certain someone was behind , Felicia. What are you doing?"_

 _Felicia jumped and turned around. "Oh! Lord Leo... I was just practicing my maidly duties."_

 _Leo gave her a bewildered look. "Oh? I don't think I'll ever understand why you put so much effort into such things." He said. "You are not good at housekeeping, and likely never will be."_

 _Felicia felt something stab her heart. She couldn't deny the truth, but she couldn't help it. "B-but if I try my hardest…" She hesitated._

" _Don't fret." Leo assured. "It's not as though you have nothing to contribute. There's another job for which you're much better suited."_

 _The maid looked at him with a confused look. "Huh? What's that?"_

" _Well, you're a remarkable soldier." The prince stated. "Though you don't look it, you're quite the spectacle on the battlefield."_

 _Felicia paused for a moment, she sighed as she remembered this topic with some of the other staff. "Y-yes. Gunter tells me the same thing._

 _He then gave her a skeptical look. "Then what's the problem?" He asked. "You should cease your duties as a servant today. You could do so much more for us if you worked as a soldier full-time."_

" _Well…." Felicia shrugged._

" _What's wrong?" Leo asked. "Is that not an agreeable proposition for you?"_

 _Felicia paused for a moment before responding. "I don't mind fighting... I'm happy to help out in the war whenever I'm required to."_

" _Yes, I know. You are a brave and loyal woman, and you've served us well." Leo said with a smile._

 _Felicia stopped talking as there was so many things going through her mind. Her inability to do housework but still be good with a knife. She had fought alongside Corrin during times when he wanted his siblings to join him. At this point, she wasn't sure anymore. "I…..I need to think about this."_

 _Leo nodded, understanding. "Take your time, but I do hope you make the wise choice." He said before leaving. He walked off leaving a confused maid._

… _._

 _The twin walked around the castle for a bit as she began to think about what Leo said. Everything he said she could not deny. She was good with a knife, she fought off 20 people before, and she is a great healer. However as a maid, she couldn't even carry tea without dropping the plate. Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly tripped. "GAHH!"_

 _*Crack*_

 _Felicia got up from the ground and looked at the now spilled tea and broke cup. "Oh no….."_

" _Felicia! For god sake not this again!" Her superior Jakob shouted._

 _Felicia, intimidated by his fury, apologized. "I-I'm sorry Jakob...I'll clean it-"_

" _Don't bother cleaning it. You'll just make it worse. Just leave…" Jakob coldly said and left, Felicia watched him go as she looked at the now broken teaware._

' _Leo's right….' Felicia thought. 'There is no future for me being a maid."_

…

 _Leo was looking over some papers, making sure to proofread some battle tactics and people who are enlisting in the Nohr army. His reading was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."_

 _The door opened to reveal an expressionless Felicia. "Lord Leo." She said emotionlessly._

" _Ah Felicia come in." Leo said, half surprised by her sudden change of mood. "Is there something you need?"_

 _Felicia simply nodded. "Yes, remember how you said I should be a soldier?"_

" _Ah, I assume-"_

" _Yes." Felicia finished for him. "I accept your proposal, enlist me into the army sire."_

 _Leo stood up with a proud smile and walked up to her. "I'm glad you have made the wise choice. Welcome Felicia."_

… _._

From there, Felicia was a professional, always making an example of herself when fighting with the Nohrian soldiers. She always was the first in the front lines and protected those around her. She was soon promoted to general and lead Nohr to many great feats. After packing up, Felicia tried to leave. "Felicia, a moment before you go?"

Felicia stopped and turned around. "Yes sire?" She asked.

Leo smiled. "You have proven to me to be a worthy asset to the army. Always putting yourself ahead of others and making an example of yourself to inspire everyone. For that, I thank you."

Felicia's expression didn't change but she nodded. "Thank you sire. Is that all?"

"Almost." Leo said. "I have a gift for you since you have proven yourself worthy." He pulled out his iceblade. "This sword has been forged and enchanted by me and myself alone. I have held this blade for a long time. But it is time to give this to my worthy successor."

He placed the blade on Felicia's hand who was shocked in the first time in 6 years. "Sire...why are you giving me this? I...I am not worthy of such a weapon."

Felicia tried to give it back, but Leo pushed to blade to her. "You have fought in countless battles, and never have once lost to one. It's a shame you were not my retainer, otherwise I would have made you into a professional warrior. But what's done is done. From when I enlisted you, to your promotion to General. You are now my successor."

Felicia paused for a moment as she looked at the blade. She nodded and bowed to Leo. "Thank you Lord Leo, I shall use your gift wisely."

"I know you will." Leo said with a smirk as she left.

…..

"Gathering Intel on the remnants, thanks to Felicia's scouts I have been able to identify what we are up against." Leo said as everyone looked at the map. There were mini statues as well as marked places on it. "The enemy will be heavily guarded. Baristas will be posted on the old castle walls, as well as some catapults."

Felicia joined in. "Our first priority will be taking out the Ballista. After that, Lady Hinoka shall begin her assault."

Hinoka smirked. "You got it. Just make sure everyone is behind me."

"I'lll….heal everyone from behind." Sakura said.

"Me too!" Elise exclaimed.

"Excellent, our plan is set." Leo said. "Does anyone have any objections before we dismiss?"

"We should at least let them live." Cotton bluntly stated. Leo sighed. "Corrin, we have been over this. We can't let this slide."

"But we are steeping low to Garon's level!" Corrin interjected. "We are better than this."

Sakura listened to Corrin before responding. "He...he has a point...sorry."

"I know how you feel about this Corrin. But we tried to negotiate with them. They refused and lashed at you."

Corrin shrugged. "I-I know but-"

"As much as I like to give a second chance to this suggestion. I cannot. Xander and Ryoma have labeled them a threat. So these terrorists must be eliminated." Leo said. He turned around and looked at Felicia. "Prepare the troops. Meeting dismissed."

…..

The former maid finished rallying the troops and left to find her room. "Felicia…" A familiar voice said as Felicia turned around.

"What is it Corrin?" Felicia asked. "I'm rather busy."

"I'm begging you." Corrin pleaded.

Felicia sighed. "I'm not going over this again." She was about to leave until he grabbed her hand.

"I can't let you do this." Corrin said.

Felicia pulled away. "I won't let you stop me. I shall fulfil what goes whether you like it or not."

Corrin paused as she left. At this point, he was limited. For now, he will have to participate in the war against Garon's remnants.

….

The Nohrian army marched towards the abandoned castle where the enemy is held up. Their first priority was the Ballista.

"Archers, fire!" Felicia shouted. The archers and snipers ignited their arrows and fired at the castle. This caused the distraction for the remnants to scatter from the giant crossbow.

"Ballistician, concentrate fire at the Ballistas!" Felicia shouted as cannons positioned themselves at the the front line. Enemy Catapults flung boulders, destroying some of the Ballistician units. One of the enemy Ballistas were destroyed, leaving one standing.

"Lady Hinoka, its your chance!" Felicia called out to Hinoka. The Pegasus princess flew with her squad of other Pegasus. They charged at the castle, destroying the last Ballista. Felicia thrashed her sword forward as the Nohr and Hoshido forces charged at the castle. Corrin stayed behind as he watched the fight.

….

The battle lasted for a while, thankfully the ambush worked and fewer soldiers were lost. The only remaining remnants of Garon was his imperator and three soldiers. The rest were injured or dead. Felicia glared down at the man. "What do you have to say for all the murders and killings you have committed?!"

"Lord Garon would be proud of me! All of you, Princess Elise, Prince Xander….all of you Nohr royals are a disgrace to the ancestor-"

"Enough of your rambling! Your campaign has cost many innocent lives from day one." Felicia interrupted and took out the Iceblade. "May the gods have mercy on your soul." Just as she was about to kill the man. A familiar yellow sword stopped it. Felicia turned to face Corrin who interrupted her execution. "Why?"

"I can't let you do this…..I won't." Corrin growled.

Felicia disengaged and almost slashed at Corrin, who jumped away in surprise. "I have held off for a while Lord Corrin. But since you have continued to pester me with sparing these terrorists….I will have no choice but to use lethal force." Felicia coldly said and clashed blades with Corrin.

"Felicia stop!" Corrin growled. He pushed away.

"Felicia what are you doing?!" Hinoka shouted, Sakura joined to see what is going on.

"I am disciplining Corrin." Felicia said. "Stay out of this Lady Hinoka." She tried to slash at Corrin again before a Naginata broke her off.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him…" Hinoka glared as she held her Naginata close. Felicia's eyes widened.

"Lady Hinoka…..damn you…..All units attack them! But do not kill them." Felicia ordered.

"Felicia wait!" Corrin shouted at Felicia. Felicia raised her hands as a fist to hold her troops. Corrin brushed Hinoka aside and faced the former maid.

"I will fight you Felicia. If I win, these people live for their misdeeds." Corrin challenged.

Felicia thought for a moment. "Corrin this is not-"

"I won't budge until we settle this." Corrin insisted.

Felicia sighed, thinking that there is no way out of this. "Fine, but they will not live if I defeat you." She ordered her soldiers to head back behind her.

Corrin took his stance and waited for the general to make the move. Felicia pointed her iceblade at Corrin and launched at him. She tried to slash at him, but Corrin due to his reflexes, blocked it. Felicia broke off and clashed blades again. The prince pushed Felicia back.

Felicia caught her footing and stopped. She glared at the Prince. "You still have it in you.."

"From all those adventures I had with you, what's to say that I don't?" Corrin questioned and flipped his sword.

Felicia scoffed. "I suppose someone like you would adapt." She slashed at Corrin, clashing blades again. The general clashed again, but twirled her blade and slashed at Corrin's midsection successfully. Corrin jumped back but got hit, leaving a cut mark and a rip on his clothes. He could feel a little blood seep out. Felcia could feel a damp area on her cheek. She placed her hand on the area and saw blood. She grunted and charged at Corrin again, throwing heavy strikes at him. Corrin blocked her incoming blade, and struggled to push away.

"Give up Corrin, you can't just spare everyone you meet!" Felicia scolded and pushed him off. Corrin tripped and fell. Felicia attempted to stab him on the ground. The prince rolled out of the way, almost getting stabbed by her cold tip. Corrin got back up and took an aggressive approach. He slashed at her and clashed blades against her ice blade. This time he was able to push back. Corrin slashed at Felicia, aiming for her blade. The warrior blocked, but the prince twirled her blade from her hand, causing it to penetrate the ground. Corrin pointed Yato at Felicia who's eyes were widened by the sudden.

"No….." Felicia mumbled.

Corrin looked at her soldiers. "I have one, now bring the prisoners to Nohr."

The soldiers complied and began to take the Remnants back. Felicia just fell on her knees. Corrin noticed this and looked at her. "Felicia….."

"Why…." Felicia asked. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

Corrin sighed. "That's not who I am, and neither are you." He crouched down to look at her now distraught face. "The Felicia I know would never attempt to kill anyone."

Felicia shook her head. "What have I become…." She asked.

Corrin looked at her curiously. "I can't be a maid…..and I failed to be a general…...what use am I?" She asked as a tear fell.

Corrin held Felicia close. "You're not useless Felicia. The assault went perfectly due to You and Leo's strategy. We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

Felicia said nothing, she hugged him close as tears began to emerge. "Oh god…" She cried.

Corrin rubbed her back. "Its alright…."

After a while, Felicia calmed down. "Corrin…."

"Yes?"

Felicia paused for a moment before responding. "How will I tell Leo…"

"I'll do the talking." Corrin said. "I'll tell him everything that has happened. I will take the blame."

Felicia, for the longest time, smiled warmly. "Alright….thank you...Corrin."

Corrin held her close. "You're welcome."


End file.
